


Unexpected Relationship

by Joshua7896



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua7896/pseuds/Joshua7896
Summary: After the events of Splatoon Took place, Jonas Fangtooth decided to settle down and live a normal live as an inklingBut when an octoling is injured, its up to him to help the octolingIncluded some of other creators OC'sI DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR NINTENDOI ONLY OWN JONAS





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys but this is the first chapter and i wanted to let you know thanks for checking this story out  
i assure you you will enjoy it :)


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Jonas is introduced and he gets a request from Marie to help with an Octoling attack on Mako Mart

In Inkopolis...

A certain Inkling was walking home to his house in Moray Towers  
The Inkling's Name was Jonas Fangtooth and he was currently tired after a long day of Turf War.  
Jonas was 17 years old and had on a Hothouse Hoodie with Designer Headphones and Gold Hi Horses.  
Jonas had grey eyes and he has a very kind and caring personality  
He can be a bit stubborn at times but will help out people who are in trouble  
He Defends the weak and only attacks in self defense

"Ugh Im Tired" Jonas said as he weakly opened the door to his apartment. He flicked on the lights and went to his bedroom and jumped on his bed. "This day has been tough i cant believe we won against my rival Jordan" Jonas sighed as he took his headphones off and put them on his dresser "I guess i will try and get some sleep" Jonas Yawned and promptly fell asleep.

2 Hours later 

Bzzt...Bzzt...Bzzt  
"Ugh what is it" Jonas replied as he scrambled for his phone that was vibrating  
1 Notification is what was on the phone Jonas tapped the notification and it was a text from Marie  
"I need you at Mako Mart ASAP Octolings are attacking and they are demanding food"

Now i know what you are thinking "MARIE!? From the Squid Sisters?" Yes its Marie But what you may not know is that Jonas is Secretly Agent 3 Of The SquidBeak Splatoon  
But recently Callie was Squidnapped and Marie has asked Jonas to help her look for Callie until she can get another Agent to help out.  
The events that happened when Octavio was defeated happened about 2 years ago and peace was once restored to Inkopolis But Jonas had different views on the Octarians  
"They are just hypnotized Marie they need to be helped" Jonas would say but Marie would always turn him down saying this is the way things are

Jonas groaned as he put on a fresh pair of clothes and went outside his apartment and superjumped to Inkopolis Square  
Jonas had his bookbag with him that had his Agent clothes and Hero Shot. He walked over to Ammo Knights and making sure nobody was looking he Turned into squid form and  
dropped down into Octo Canyon.

"Alright Marie do you have any tips?" Jonas replied to the grey haired inkling  
Her tentacles, which are light gray, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends, along with  
a bang swept to the left of her face. Marie also has a faint green tinge at the ends of her tentacles.Her outfit consists of a dark grey kimono with triangle patterns around the waist and  
carries a parasol. She wears traditional Japanese sandals geta and a different, pink, headpiece.  
"Yeah i have one tip dont die" Marie slyly remarked  
"Alright thanks for that Marie" Jonas shot Marie a Glare and superjumped to Mako Mart

As Jonas flied to Mako Mart i landed on the respawn pad on top of the building  
(dont ask why there is a respawn pad on top)  
Jonas sighed as he looked down into Mako Mart and saw 4 Octolings. 1 Elite, 2 red octolings, and one pink octoling.

He overlooked his surroundings as he saw a vent to the side of the building.

He went into squid form and wandered through the dusty space that made him sneeze.  
"Achoo!" Jonas said as he wiped his nose with his tentacles.  
"What was that!?" One of the Octolings asked.  
"Probably a mouse" Another Octoling said. Jonas saw them with the Elite Pointing an Octoshot at his good friend Eli, The store manager "You cant do this to me!" Eli Said The Elite Octoling glared at him menacingly and said "Of course we can, our race is hungry and starving" "We dont want to do this, but we have no choice" "Im sorry" The Elite Raised her octoshot "Its my turn now" Jonas said 

(I know a short chapter but it will be longer as the story goes on)  


Jonas's Bio  
Name - Jonas Fangtooth  
Age - 17  
Gender - Male  
Sexuality - Straight  
Race - Inkling  
Personality - A very kind and caring inkling that can be a bit stubborn at times but will help out people who are in trouble  
Defends the weak and only attacks in self defense  
Stats - Level 27  
Rank - B+  
Eye color - Grey  
Clothes- Usually wears a pair of Gold Hi Horses, with a Hothouse Hoodie, Designer Headphones, and the normal inkling boy shorts  
Weapon of choice - E-liter 4k Scope


End file.
